


药乳

by LoongYuci



Category: Jaydick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 产乳play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoongYuci/pseuds/LoongYuci
Summary: 红头罩因为该死的药物反应泌乳，夜翼盯着他饱涨的胸部，决定帮他一把。





	药乳

**Author's Note:**

> 桶子の产乳play，非互攻一发完

杰森早该知道自己最近的不对劲瞒不过迪克，毕竟他们已住在同一屋檐下，而总像猫一样好奇的那位也师从世界第一侦探。所以一件胸部位置有两块尴尬湿渍的T恤被迪克找到时杰森只觉得比自个儿主动坦白还要窘迫，心里后悔当初为什么没干脆一把火烧了它。  
“部份三环抗郁剂跟抗精神病药会因为抗多巴胺的作用，导致锥体外副作用，会有急性肌肉失张、帕金森氏症状、静坐不能等副作用。此外，也可能会造成泌乳素上升，女人可能因此月经中止，男人可能有乳汁产生，男女性欲下降……”  
迪克坐在电脑前，轻声读着查到的资料。杰森烦闷地捏着眉心，这些他早就知道了。  
红头罩前段时间过得并不好，通常意义上常见于哥谭黑夜里的那种，但是这次尤其严重，多年不见的梦魇再度缠上了他。青年整夜整夜地失眠，闭上眼睛就只有碎肉残肢鲜血创口，脑海里响起的刺耳尖叫捂住双耳也无济于事。但他又不能在床上翻来覆去乱动来消磨精力，因为身旁躺着个同样夜巡归来需要补眠的夜翼；他也不能再像以往那样披着衣服在阳台抽一晚的烟，因为有只多管闲事的蓝鸟会唠叨个不停，义警紧皱的眉头与蓝眼里的关切实在让反英雄消受不起。不得已，杰森瞒着迪克开始偷偷服用安定。好消息是，红头罩换来了几夜无梦；坏消息是，有一天地下灾星的胸甲里全是奶水——  
干他大爷的，这条副作用为什么不和“性欲下降”一块儿加粗高亮印在包装上？！  
“天呐小翅膀，瞧这些可怕的副作用，你吃之前怎么能不跟我说一声？”迪克这种刻意的语气一般预示接下来会有长篇大论，但在杰森条件反射地脑内放空前他的注意力已被最后一行小字吸引，“等等，这儿还有句注释……这类药物作为辅助睡眠之用时，几乎不可能发生这类问题……哦～”  
夜翼回头，递过来一个揶揄的眼神，红头罩恼羞成怒差点一脚踢到墙上泄愤，亲手贴好的壁纸果然阻止了他。该死的，他的“运气”在操蛋的事上怎么就这么红？被机枪扫射问候时反英雄怎么就没遇上过一次他们子弹卡壳？  
“所以，这就是你这几天坐立不安，躲躲闪闪，还企图用须后水的味道掩饰什么的真正原因？”迪克关了电脑，随意一撑让转椅带着他正对杰森，膝上还摊着那件对方恨不得撕了当抹布的散发出奶臭的T恤。男人眨眨眼睛朝青年露出了一个微笑，夸张地如释重负般松了口气，“你知不知道，我一度还以为你是迷恋上了哪个女子的香水。”  
“你别谦虚，你已经是我能搞上的最棒的那个了。”  
杰森环起双臂，痞气中掺着耿直的话让对方低笑出声。接着那好看的蓝眼睛滴溜一转，迪克表情里便带上了点儿意味深长。红头罩看到夜翼的眼神中多了些旖旎的神采时就知道他接下来想干什么了，搁往常义警一个眉梢上挑的暗示都会是他俩滚作一团的前奏；但现在，反英雄选择后退一步：  
“谢了，伙计。别误会，你没穿那身制服也辣得要命，早几天这会儿估计我已经跟个兔子似的扑过去了。但刚才的资料你也看了，‘男人有奶’那句后面还有个副作用记的吗？此刻比起跟你干那档子事我对踢坏人屁股更感兴趣，我也没想到有一天我会说这种话——卧槽你怎么还不收手——好吧，既然你都开始脱了，要不要换上制服陪我出去加个班？”  
“哦得了，你都那么夸我了，我只是想让它特别实事求是罢了。”  
迪克已经解开了睡衣的最后一颗扣子，但他没有立刻将这单薄布料脱下来丢到一边，调情老手懂得怎样半遮半露能比赤膊上阵更加煽情。他跟进一步，以杰森的高度正好能看着男人精致的乳首如何在随动作拂动的睡衣摩擦下逐渐挺立、却又不时藏在衣间吸引他目光追寻……红头罩这下直接贴墙上了。迪克不是那种上个床还要再三心理建设完事了还会自我厌恶的类型，反英雄迫不得已地抬起一只手抵住义警的肩膀阻止他继续靠近，窘迫得脸上都开始泛红：  
“说真的，伙计，我没在开玩笑。你觉得我想扫咱们的兴吗？该死的，我有多久没疼爱你的小屁股了？但中途哑火的话只会让一切更加难看，我这是为了咱俩的身心健康与我的男性自尊着想。所以，你再这样，今晚我只能去沙发上凑合了。”  
迪克脸上明显失望。刚过去的那段日子不只是红头罩过得不好，夜翼身上难愈的伤痕也新多了几道；可眼下情况似乎诚如杰森所说不适合进行快活的睡前运动，看来他打算给两人一次放松身心的酣畅性爱的想法得贴上封条。  
——谁说的，他要是个会轻易妥协的人就不会当黑夜里的义警了。何况，红头罩每晚的焦虑不安枕边人怎么可能浑然不晓，杰森确实迫切需要一个发泄渠道。  
“好吧好吧，你出力多你说了算。”迪克乖乖合上睡衣，退回床边。杰森还是年轻了点儿，在他放下胳膊长舒一口气的时候同居的义兄立刻补了一句，“但忙还是要我帮的吧？”  
“什么忙？”红头罩一时没跟上这人思路。夜翼指着他睡衣胸口逐渐扩大的两块湿渍，微微一笑：  
“难不成你打算自己用手挤？还是我给你买个吸奶器？”

*****

脱掉杰森的睡衣后迪克终于能近距离地端详红头罩似乎比往常更为饱满的胸脯。挺立的乳首不时有乳汁滴落，夜翼小心翼翼地在那圈深色乳晕四周按了按，手感确实也不是以前坚如磐石的健硕了，充盈光滑得有了些柔软的意味。  
当迪克含上那肿胀的肉珠时，还不等吸吮就听见杰森轻嘶了声。“疼？”男人先用舌尖舔弄让青年适应，含糊地问了一句。杰森点点头，发现迪克现在趴在他胸前的角度看不到，才回答说会有肿热的感觉。义警闻言抬头，眼神无奈又温柔：“你都快涨奶了知道吗？要不是我及时发现，估计到明天就会胀痛得你连枪都拿不了。那时候你是不是也宁愿再吃止痛药压着也不肯告诉我？”  
红头罩皱眉不吭声，脸上的不快愈加明显。夜翼明白自己要是再啰嗦下去可能会被这人一脚踹开，耸了耸肩，“别担心，我这就帮你吸出来。”说话间他又趴回了刚才的位置，这次把乳首含入嘴中开始轻轻吸吮。  
杰森先是感到这几天里令他尤为难堪的部位随着迪克口腔的动作传来一阵阵刺痛，细小尖锐；但当“针尖”逐渐“扎”到那个小孔时，突然春笋破土般一股液体就射了出来，酥痒的感觉证明那不是他熟悉的流血。青年为此倒抽口气，伸手就要去拿事先放在床头柜上的碗让迪克把这一口吐在里面，却见他喉结一滚，已经全部咽了下去，正舔着嘴唇冲自己笑。  
“实话说，没我想象中甜。”  
“操，你怎么给喝了？有毒怎么办？去厕所抠嗓子吐出来，快点儿听见没？”  
“啧，你真是的，”迪克嗤了一声，伸手就去捏他的乳头，刚碰到就被杰森拍开，于是翻了个白眼，“如果从你身体里出来的液体喝下去带毒，那我早死了，你说对不对吧我的小翅膀？”  
杰森一下子就反应过来他是什么意思，脸上一热。确实平日里红头罩是那个F词不离口的家伙，但滚到床上时在他耳边轻声叙说些小黄段的夜翼才是真正会撩人的那个。迪克笑眯起双眼，海面可是又卷起浪花，他蓝眼睛中再不遮掩的欲念往杰森心底点了蓬小火苗、烧着了一把干草。青年现在觉得刚才就该坚持去餐厅或卫生间，怎么明知道男人“躺着方便”的说辞只是些别有用意的花言巧语最后还任着自己被拐上了床。他推搡起迪克就要去厕所准备对着马桶自己挤出来算了，对方立刻扣住了他的手腕压下他起身的动作。接着还是平时那个流程，义警与反英雄一言不合又打起来了。  
然后本来身上没有小道具近战就敌不过夜翼的红头罩毫无悬念地双手被反剪到了背后用他自己的体重压住，杰森喘着粗气，拳脚上没占到便宜就想破口大骂。迪克右手继续锁着他腕间，低头又含上面前动作间将奶水滴得到处都是的乳首。这次他的吸吮就不再是小孩子似的单纯，牙尖不时轻轻磨咬着敏感的肉珠，空出的左手也抚上了一直被冷落的那一边，捏弄的动作可已是床上煽动人的技巧。溢出的乳汁沾满指间，濡湿黏腻。  
青年仰面倒在枕头上，咬着牙骂骂咧咧地不肯松口漏出一丝呻吟。肿胀的乳首在迪克嘴里汩汩流着液体酥痒难耐，这人不时的轻咬扯动只是隔靴搔痒，分明恶意地想把火燎得更旺；这几日一直酸胀的胸脯终于得所舒缓，敏感地渴求着久违的其它感觉，男人垂落在上的发丝便仿佛直接轻撩在他心上。迪克刻意大口吞咽，大量液体消失在他喉口的声音让杰森联想起以前他咽下的可并非奶水的时候。心底的小火苗早就暴燃而起烧光了森林，让他裆部热硬的肿块存在鲜明地被义警故意厮磨，红头罩被热度烧灼喉间干渴得快要冒火。  
反英雄艰涩地吞咽了一下，言语上狠操了夜翼一遍：  
“你他妈，你他妈真有你的啊！操你的迪克，呃嗯，你就真没想过老子这样要是中途熄火了怎么办是吧？那时候老子非揍死你丫的，哦操，操你，迪克！”  
夹杂着细碎呻吟的叫骂听起来气势汹汹威压不足。迪克松嘴，直起身子前又故意用舌尖舔了下已变得水润晶亮的乳首上那个小孔。他刚才吸吮的动作太急，大量溢流的奶水没有全部喝下，顺着他的下巴向颈部滑落，白色缠绵，有些甚至弄湿了他的发梢。夜翼用拇指将沾在唇角的乳汁送入口中，蓝眼睛中笑意也跟着欲焰燃烧：  
“别担心，小翅膀，那种情况过个几十年再说，而且如你所言我辣得很。我会帮你吸出来的——当然，不是用这张嘴。”  
该死的床上享乐主义。杰森想伸手捂住眼睛，但又觉得忍不住从指缝偷看这具身体的话更加掉份，只能狠叹口气作罢。义警知道他这是同意了，毫不怠慢地将他睡裤底裤一同除下，冲着刚才就抵着他的东西打了声招呼：“有日子没见了啊小杰森～”  
他撸了几下，完全勃起的阴茎估计都不需要他再送上个热辣的口活，迪克夸张地啵了一口，笑着戏谑：“你不会让我失望的对吧小杰森～”  
杰森一把给丫掀翻摁在身下压住，在那挺翘的臀上怒拍一下，“操你的，你赢了，妈的迪克。”

*****

手指急速塞入扩张让迪克不适地扭了一下，可现在再要红头罩慢点儿大概他就真的会跟自己在床上打个你死我活，所以义警一咬牙忍下了，但滑入他臀缝后就直奔主题的热硬阴茎挤入穴口时迪克还是没忍住呜了一声。反英雄竟然愣是强忍着退了出去。夜翼回头时正看到他毫无章法地按揉自己的胸口然后把淌出的奶水抹上自己的勃起权当润滑，沾满白液的柱身仿如已满足纾解一般。  
杰森再次俯低身子，迪克转回脸时还不禁在心底感叹他这急智，自己磨蹭着把被遗忘的睡衣脱掉，身上人灼热的呼吸落在背上的感觉让他舒爽地打了个哆嗦。红头罩终于整根没入时夜翼挺起上身长吟，然后和反英雄凑近的唇舌相抵交缠，闷笑着含混回应：  
“某种意义上，你也战胜了自己嘛。”  
——随后蓝鸟的喋喋不休就被急切的律动捣得粉碎。  
刚度过的那段艰难日子中连全身而退当时看来都是奢望，后来杰森的尴尬情况又让他不得不躲着对方，两个血气方刚的小伙子性事久违，现在便如同沙漠中焦渴的旅人终走到清泉。迪克揪紧身下的床单，身子被顶得不断向前，快要撞到床头时就会被抓着腰拖回。几番下来杰森索性彻底伏在迪克背上将他牢牢锁在身下，死神来了都抢不走，掐着他腰肢的手用力到指节泛白留下的指痕一时半会儿怕是都难消。最后反英雄双臂锁住义警上身带着他同自己交撞，夜翼放肆地呻吟着，由着他用这几乎要弄坏自己的力度，几乎揉进血肉地紧拥。  
青年被情热迫出的汗水也融入了肢体交缠……好像也不只有汗水？男人在身上人将他腰抬高好握住他性器抚弄的时候抓紧机会喘息，模糊感到背上的黏腻不同以前。他呼了口气，哑着嗓子软声说道：  
“杰，杰……正面，翻过来……把我……”  
杰森正在他后颈留下淤色齿痕，不再清朗的嗓音却浸满欲望令人无从拒绝。他深吸一口气停下抽插，托着迪克一条腿的膝弯将他翻了过来，不曾拔出的肉刃深埋其间的旋转磨砺让迪克快意地尖叫出声，双腿自动地缠上反英雄精悍的腰肢。马戏团出身的人不满足于被按在床上只能随波逐浪，柔韧地蜷坐起身子再度含吮起又流着奶水的乳首；被操得已经有些狂乱的人舔吸着身上人的乳汁，无意识地将它们抹上自己与对方，纠缠紧拥更加湿滑，然后换来更加凶狠的操干。  
……  
迪克已经射不出什么的时候杰森才有了精关失守的预感，谁能想到“男人有奶”后面那句副作用还有慢热的效果。义警满脸生理泪水地环着反英雄的脖颈，眼角灼红仍被情热催迫，夹紧体内涨大到极限的肉茎，不自觉带了哭腔：  
“差不多可以，够了……射吧……这张嘴也要尝尝你的‘奶水’……射进来……”  
“哦操你这个——”  
杰森狼狈地骂了声，终于颤抖着放过了迪克。被射满的感觉让夜翼呜咽几句，狠狠享受了疼爱的甬道在红头罩抽离时因那离体微凉的精液溢出而收缩痉挛，这个量令他很想揶揄调侃，但冷静下来后才反应过来沙痛的声带只是让他张了张嘴，最后勾出一个满足慵懒的微笑。  
杰森也终于是抽光了全身力气，餍足地倒在迪克身上调整着自己的呼吸频率。身下人再次环上他的脊背，只是这次还用上一只手轻轻摩挲他的后颈与发尾。他听见义警哑了嗓子低声安抚：  
“舒服吗……舒服多了吧……别担心，我在……”  
——红头罩知道夜翼也是想给他个发泄的渠道。  
他回抱迪克时才发现他们的拥抱黏腻异常，两人身上尽是奶水干涸后的浊痕。迪克现在一身奶臭的样子有些陌生，但这也确实全然是他的味道，于是杰森挪动着把脸埋进他颈窝，闭上了眼睛。

*****

“我每次夜巡回来的时候都会想，‘啊我抽空一定要来个泡泡浴好好放松一下’，谢谢你帮我升级成了牛奶浴，”被抱起来时迪克顺手捏了一把杰森明显小了一些的胸脯，反正对方现在也没精力再来一场他可以放心作闹，“我就知道你这个天赋异禀的大胸部肯定会派上新的用场，我觉得我里里外外上上下下都是奶水，奶量十足嘛小翅膀，终于找到了个能与咱们每天的刺激夜晚相称的乐子。”  
杰森咬着牙，很想直接把这人咣当一声丢浴缸里算了，但最后还是轻轻把他放下，然后自己再跨进来。两个大男人挤一个浴缸确实有些局促，搁往常他们是不会这么做的，红头罩在给夜翼冲洗身上的奶渍时恶狠狠威胁道：  
“给我闭嘴，或者我把香皂塞进去帮你闭嘴。”  
“别，我的嘴刚才已经吃进够多东西了，无论哪张。还是把香皂塞进我手里吧，”义警哼笑着抢过，拍拍反英雄跟着坐下后分跨在他两边身侧的长腿，“转过去，我可以帮你搓背。”  
这不是个容易的事，少不了尴尬的打滑与艰难的搬动，以及数不清的肢体接触。如果在以前他们现在估计也已经在浴缸里干柴烈火上了吧，杰森在迪克把泡沫涂上他后背时想到，但是现在，他们刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，此刻只想亲密地挨着彼此感受对方令人心安的体温，这样也不错。  
杰森向后靠到迪克身上，那人在他脸颊轻轻吻了一下，也不管现在会不会觉得像亲了香皂。杰森回了个礼，尝起来是鲜奶拌洗面奶，但更多的还是熟悉的属于迪克的味道。这样真的也不错。  
……  
……

*****

迪克果然还是那只聒噪的蓝鸟。温情了一会儿后，杰森发现这人的手又从后摸上了他的胸脯按揉捏弄：  
“将来咱们要是领养了孩子，还是得靠你当孩子他妈啊小翅膀～”  
“……操你的，迪克，你他妈就这么想来第二回合？”


End file.
